


Blood Roses I thru IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Blood Roses I thru IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Blood Roses I by Hepaestion

Hepaestion  
  
Keywords: Slash m/m, angst   
Characters: Mulder/Other   
All characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions and a huge thanks to Tori Amos for the title. I recommend Boys for Pele CD to all my friends.  
Permission to Archive in Archive-X and MulderTortureAngst   
***Many thanks to my beta-reader Dr. Ruthless, This story is dedicated to you!*****   
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Blood Roses  
   
Their World

Mulder and his friends ran hurriedly down the hall. Time was not on their side and their pursuers were catching up to them. His heart pounded as he briefly looked behind him to make sure that Scully and Michael were behind him. He was only praying that this crazy idea would work. He needed some thinking time and actually they all needed to 'escape'. Things were just too crazy and too intense. In addition, he was trying to find a place to keep Michael safe.

Thank god for the Gunmen and their wacky friend. He needed to one day thank Skinner too. However, he was going to meet up with them soon he hoped.

Mulder keyed in the code to the locked door. He was almost out of breath and he allowed Scully and Michael to walk in after him. He took this time to make sure they were ok.

"How you guys doing?" Mulder asked.

Scully gave a weak smile and a nod.

"Is this going to work?" Michael asked, his eyes were dark violet from fear.

"It's going to work, plus would I steer you guys wrong?" Mulder said thinking that a joke was what their nerves needed.

Michael rolled his eyes and thought better than to even touch that with a ten-foot pole. They started towards the machine that took over most of the space in the room. They looked at it with wonderment and fright. It was either their savior or they were doomed.

"Ready?" Mulder asked.

"Yes" both Scully and Michael replied in unison. They knew it was either now or never.

Mulder started the machine and took what he thought were the right calculations to work it. He put in the numbers and prayed. He saw Scully touch the cross around her neck and he knew he wasn't the only one praying. He also saw Michael, who stood tall and brave but whose foot tapping was nonstop. He hadn't told Michael what was his real plan once they 'crossed'. Part of their running was because they were after Michael and Mulder swore never to give him to them. Never.

"Alright, I think I got all the numbers in and whatnot. It's either now or never." Mulder said.

He grabbed Scully's soft, warm hand. He loved her so much it was almost painful. She was so small, she seemed so delicate, but damn she was fucking tough. His other reached out to grab Michael's hand. It too was soft although they belonged to a 6-ft. blond, violet-eyed man. Then Michael never worked in his life why should they be callused or rough? Michael's hand made him feel safe and he loved Michael too. This love was different than the one he felt for Scully. Michael was who kept his demons at bay, and who made sure his nightmares wouldn't come back. Time was running out for Michael. He had taken him from that fucking abductee center, and he refused to bring back their 'specimen' as the smoking bastard had called him. He couldn't save Samantha, but he was going to save Michael.

They stepped into the chamber. Things could always go wrong but it was a risk to take. They could live or they could die within this chamber. Mulder hit the button on the chamber door. They held hands and closed their eyes. The machine started making lights and noises. Scully's eyes were clenched in fear and tears were rolling down her face. She wasn't alone Mulder had bitten his bottom lip and as Michael let loose a scream, everything went WHITE.

Our World

Mulder sat looking at the rag mags that he thought always gave him information on paranormal activity that needed to be investigated. He thought about his precious X-Files being taken over by that asshole Spender. The fucking guy didn't give a fuck about anybody but himself. Thank god, Mulder was good at taping together shredded documents.

He looked over at Scully was doing some paperwork. Her hair looks good these days Mulder thought to himself. Maybe a cup of coffee and a small stroll to Spender's office he thought wickedly.

"Hey Scully, you want some coffee?" Mulder asked giving her a boyishly innocent look.

"Coffee sounds good Mulder and stay away from Spender's office" Scully said without looking up from her papers.

"Scully?" Mulder asked feeling almost offended she would even think of it.

Now Scully looked up at him. She smiled on seeing that her partner was almost looking offended and she shook her head. She wouldn't let him see that deep down she knew he was missing the X-Files and that she missed it too. He would be even a bigger pain in the ass and would do anything to get his hands on some of those new cases. She had to maintain the appearance of the sensible one. Nevertheless, she fucking hated background checks.

Mulder arrived minutes later with no coffee but with a paper in his hands. He handled the pieces as though they were actually the Dead Scrolls. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he pasted and taped the pieces together. She could see the look on his face; it became brighter with each piece finally in place. Then she saw another look in his face that was strange.

"Mulder what's wrong?" Scully finally asked.

"Scully we need to go now. We need to talk to the Gunmen." Mulder said getting up now and putting on his coat.

"Mulder what the hell is going on? What did that paper say?" Scully said feeling exasperated again.

Mulder wouldn't say until they were at the Lone Gunmen hideout. He knew they were constantly being monitored and he was glad that Spender took this as being a hoax or something stupid enough for him to trash in the shredder.

Yet, he didn't know why he was taking this serious? This could be something completely benign.

They were finally at the Gunmen's hideout and he apologized to the boys for interrupting their "Bay Watch" moment. Scully only rolled her eyes as she saw the buxom Pamela Lee running across the beach. Mulder started asking the boys about the weather. Asking if any weird storms have occurred around the states? He then told him what was on the paper. Scully now couldn't believe her ears.

Mulder went on to explain that someone had come into the FBI saying that they saw 3 people appear suddenly in the middle of a lightening storm. They popped right out of the nothing. He thought they were aliens or something and started to run. However, they had grabbed him and told him not to be afraid. That they were FBI agents and they just needed to find a place to stay. He told the man that his name was Mulder and introduced a petite redhead named Cully and some blond man named Mick. He helped them but he came into the Bureau cause he heard on Jerry Springer they handled this here. He had thought that maybe he could get on TV or something.

Mulder finished telling the rest of the story and he could see Scully's face.

It had that look that said 'my partner is a deranged maniac and needs help' look. The guys started giving their theories and then as they argued they began to search weather reports in South Carolina where this happened actually. Mulder walked over to Scully.

"Well?" he asked afraid to even listen to the answer.

"Mulder? This person is probably making up this whole story. He probably saw you on TV or is on drugs. There are a million reasons why this is probably a complete hoax." Scully was interrupted from saying anymore when the secure line in the Gunmen's lair rang. Frohike, Langley, and Byers all looked at each other. They gave that number to no one but Mulder and he was standing next to them. Frohike approached the phone and picked it up.

"Yeah?" Frohike said gruffly.

"Frohike? Damn, hey its me Mulder, listen I don't think the machine worked or did it? We showed up in South Carolina and it seems like the same 'world' as the one we were supposedly leaving. Frohike are you there?" Mulder2 asked.

"Yeah I am listening, is this you Mulder? How do I know its you? What's the password?" Frohike asked and looked at the stunned people in the room.

"Shit Frohike you're fucking paranoid today. OK the password is curly red the color of Scully's pubes. You happy you pervert, I really hate that password!" Mulder2 yelled on the other line.

Frohike eyes widened and bulged. That was the correct password. So, if that was Mulder in here with them and that was Mulder on the telephone, then what the fuck is going on? "Stay where you are, we are coming to get you." Frohike told Mulder2 on the phone and got his location. After hanging up he looked at Mulder and said, "he knew the password". Mulder grimaced he too hated that fucking password and finally said, " lets go find myself". They were out the door in a flash.

Worlds Collide

Mulder2 paced the floor of the Motel 6 where they were staying. He was fucking mad that not only had they not been transported as they hoped but that it fucking took them into some backward ass part of the states. Fuck he was glad he had friends to count on. His mind was reeling cause he knew they had to get away quickly and start finding for a new plan and a new hideout for Michael.

Scully was curled up on the bed taking a nap; she looked exhausted and was told to sleep. Michael sat in a chair looking at the television but now and then, his eyes looked up at Mulder.

"Stop pacing Fox your making me nervous" Michael said.

Michael's voice was light and airy and he said the phrase with tenderness but firmness. The rotten lighting in the cheap motel room didn't do justice to his violet eyes, which smiled and gleamed at Mulder.

"I say we should take a nap too, the Gunmen won't be here for a few hours.

Let's rest Fox. I am tired too you know and so are you." Michael stood up and took Mulder's hand.

Mulder's shoulders finally relaxed and he smiled to his companion. "No matter what, any world where you are will be the perfect world for me Michael. Don't lose hope I promise to help you. I won't lose you." Moreover, then he and Michael held hands and finally rested on the other bed next to Scully's. Soon they were asleep.

The Gunmen, Scully, and Mulder arrived at the Motel 6 where Mulder2 told them on the phone. Mulder and Scully pulled out their guns for they also came up with the realization that maybe they were being set up.

Mulder and Scully took positions near the room door while Langley picked the lock. Once the lock was open at the count of three they entered. They aimed their guns and yelled "Freeze FBI" only to find their apparent twins aiming their guns too. Both Scully's and both Mulder's froze, as did the Gunmen. It was as they were looking at mirrors and Scully's eyes were wide with fear not liking the moment one bit. Immediately she remembered the clones she had encountered once, there had been a Mulder lookalike among them.

Unexpectedly a voice was heard in what seemed the most intense moment in their lives.

"Well are you all planning to fucking shoot each other or can we simply talk like civilized humans? Fox please put your damn gun away." Michael had said sternly and unafraid.

"OK at the count of three we put our guns down. 1, 2, 3" Mulder2 said and lowered his gun. He took a big breath but he trusted Michael's instincts.

Soon after Scully2 lowered her gun and sat down on the bed. She felt a headache coming. They looked at the other Mulder and Scully who eventually lowered their weapons. The Gunmen sat gaping at the set of twins. This was a definite Kodak moment.

"Ok so I think we were mistaken, seems we are not where we thought we would be. I am Special Agent Fox William Mulder of the FBI and this is my partner Special Agent Dana Scully. The gentleman who spoke is Michael Carter. We come in peace." Mulder2 gave a smirk and did the Vulcan sign with his fingers.

Michael and Dana were smirking knowing it was typical of their friend to make a joke in tense moments.

Mulder walked up to Mulder2 and with a similar smirk put up his right hand and made the Vulcan hand sign too. "Welcome, I am Special Agent Fox William Mulder and my partner Special Agent Dana Scully and we are completely fucking blown away right now." Soon enough they were sitting in the Gunmen's van and heading to a hideaway where both Mulders could explain what was happening.

After having tons of pizza and beer and diet Pepsi for the women, they sat down to tell each other's story. Mulder2 explained how in this world things were going crazy. How he had saved Michael from being used as alien experiment and sperm donor. Michael gave his story of his abduction as a child almost a repetition of Samantha's.

Scully couldn't help but observe the look in Mulder2's eyes when he spoke about Michael. Their body language seemed relax in each other's presence and yet she couldn't really put her finger on what she thought she was seeing. It was nice to see how Mulder2 genuinely smiled and laughed when his friend teased and taunted him. Her twin also seemed as integral part in their friendship. They seemed to treat her like a kid sister and she was comfortable it seemed with it.

Scully2 caught Scully watching her and raised an eyebrow. They somehow could tell each other without speaking that they needed to talk alone without the guys. Scully2 nodded and stated she wanted to take a walk. Scully said she would go with her and they made sure to have their guns. Both women walked out with all eyes staring at them. Mulder1 and 2 knew they were going to be talked about and their ears were already burning.

Scully2 started the conversation as the ladies took a walk," so what did you want to ask me?" Dana looked at her twin and sighed, "this is so strange and bizarre, why haven't I gotten used to strange and bizarre things to happen to me while I am still with Mulder"? Both of them looked at each and laughed. Yeah things still don't seem to get easier to believe no matter how long they know Mulder.

"Dana, Michael and Mulder seem like such good friends. I guess I am not used to seeing 'my' Mulder being so relaxed and easy going with another male except maybe the Gunmen. However, I don't know, they both seem like they would clash horns. Michael seems like a smart, stubborn, opinionated and devilishly handsome kind of guy." "Yeah Mulder finding Michael is the best thing that ever happened to him. At first they argued and fought and it was really something to watch. Through it all Mulder cared for Michael who found himself in a new world of his own after being locked up now and then and abducted so many times. It was only natural when they finally fell in love." Scully said nonchalantly and grabbed some paper on the ground to throw in the nearest garbage can. As she dumped the garbage in the waste cylinder, she noticed that Scully was still frozen in step since she stopped talking.

She walked over to Scully and waved a hand in her face. "Anyone home in there? Was it something I said?" Scully2 asked.

"They fell in love? Are you saying that Michael and Mulder are ..."Scully couldn't even say it.

"Mulder and Michael are partners, companions, lovers etc..all the above and they love each other madly." Scully2 said she crossed her arms on her chest and watched the other woman's shocked face.

"So Mulder2 is trying to find a way to hide his lover from being taken again.

He wants to protect him and even went this far." Scully's thoughts were coming clearer now. She was now looking at the body language of the two men and she understood so much now. However, knowing her Mulder when it comes to protecting those he loved she wonder what other lengths this new Mulder she met would go to? "Don't tell your Mulder let my Mulder tell him." She headed back to their hide out.

Worldly Ways

They were staying in a rustic but comfortable looking house in the middle of some woods. The place belonged to Byer's grandmother and was completely safe.

The men had started planning on getting better security set up and bringing some equipment.

The house had 4 bedrooms and soon they were all ready to head for their own rooms. Scully headed towards the master bedroom where a queen sized bed and private bathroom was more than enough for the woman. Scully2 was happy with the guest bedroom. Mulder took bids for the green bedroom and as he walked to his room, he saw Mulder2 and Michael head for the red bedroom. He was about to tell the men they didn't need to share, that a remaining room was left.

However, they had quickly had shut and locked the door. Mulder watched but decided the guys were probably going to talk and he contemplating telling Scully but shrugged his shoulders and let it go.

Soon the house was quiet and only the noise of an owl hooting was heard now and then.

Mulder woke up early and he looked at this clock seeing that it was barely dawn. He quickly showered and dressed. He wanted to go for a run but didn't have his sweats so he decided on a walk. As soon as he headed towards the kitchen, he could smell the coffee brewing. Mulder2 was there with a cup in his hand, and he was dressed and ready for the day to come.

"Java?" Mulder2 asked and turned to fill a mug for Mulder.

Both men sat in the round kitchen table and sipped their hot coffee.

"Where is Michael?" Mulder asked.

"He is still in bed sleeping. He was exhausted and he isn't into early rising the way I am. I left him curled up clutching the extra pillow." Mulder2 said with a smile. The smile faded when he saw the look on Mulder's face. "What?" he asked.

"I saw you Michael going in your room last night and you guys didn't need to share a bed." Mulder gulped some coffee.

"I know that, but we wanted to share a bed. I haven't slept alone in a year and I don't plan to start now either. I like waking up next to Michael."Mulder2 said his voice a husky whisper.

"Michael and you are...?" Mulder asked.

"Yes we are and I love him very much. I am sorry but I won't change how I am for you or for anyone. I won't stop loving Michael either, he saved my life and my sanity" Mulder's voice sounded honest and desperate.

Mulder looked at his twin and smiled. "You are lucky to be loved and not lonely anymore. He seems like a wonderful guy, I didn't mean to sound so stupid. I was surprised that's all, I am not used to having someone love ME and well.. you understand I hope?" "It's perfectly ok and I hope you are not bothered too much. I know how you feel Mulder; I felt the same way before I met Michael. I never dated and all I did was jerk off to my porno and then one day here was this guy who listened to me and believed me and wanted me. I knew I had some 'issues' but I had preferred to stay celibate than to face those. He helped me with that and made me able to see I was still the same insane guy even if I did like to suck his dick." Mulder2 gave an evil grin and winked.

Mulder almost choked on his coffee with that last comment. For the next hour, Mulder2 told him how Michael and he had finally confronted their attraction.

Mulder listened fascinated and he had to admit some of the dirty parts made his dick hard.

Michael heard the men giggling and softly chatting as he walked towards the kitchen. As he appeared, he saw his lover give a quick cough and start to fill him a cup of coffee. As Mulder2 handed him the coffee he quickly kissed him and said good morning. So that explained the giggling he thought to himself.

Seems the cat is out of the bag.

"He knows?" Michael asked.

"Yup, so does Scully by the way. Our Scully let it out of the bag accidentally last night." Mulder2 said.

"No wonder she kept staring at me now and then." Michael grinned and sat down.

Mulder watched in voyeuristic fascination on how they spoke to each other and the look in their eyes. They seemed to only have eyes for each other and the love and passion was visible. Mulder looked at Michael Carter and admitted the man had this air of sexuality about him. He was of course beautiful enough to be on the cover of GQ and yet he seemed unaware of it. Phoebe had accused him of that once. She said Mulder was a cock tease and how he knew how handsome he was and it was all an act. "Fucking bitch" he thought to himself. Then noticed he had been staring at Michael who looked at him with shockingly gorgeous violet eyes. Mulder looked down to his mug quickly and looked up only when he heard the women coming towards them.

After breakfast, the Gunmen showed up with more security and they started in on a plan. Mulder and Scully admitted that their twins needed to stay hidden because god forbid if the Consortium found out about them.

Lucky for them it was Thursday and the weekend was sure to come soon. Mulder and Scully headed back to DC and to Kersch. They didn't need to piss off their boss and they needed to talk to Skinner.

The Gunmen were also told about Michael and Mulder2 finally and Byers and Langley were shocked. Frohike seemed unfazed and said that Mulder2 for a gay guy knew how to pick his men cause they had to admit that Michael dude was kind of hot (for a guy). The men looked at Frohike and shook their heads; their small friend was very twisted.

For the next two days, it was very calm and quiet in the hide out. They were given books and CD ROM games to play with on the computer. They had many things to keep them company including movies on video to watch. Scully2 and the men took turns cooking and making sure to keep the place clean. They took long walks and watched movies together. At night, the men kissed Scully2 goodnight before going into the bedroom. They now stayed in the master bedroom, which was available and the bed larger.

It seemed like they would never be able to make love without looking over their shoulder's afraid someone would burst in or if a video device was watching them. Their lovemaking was always somewhere hidden and secluded and their love affair also a secret. They didn't want the FBI to find it reason enough to finally have something over Mulder2's head. The men took their time in savoring each other's body. Mulder2 and Michael learned how to pleasure each other with love and affection. Mulder had spent years in the closet and not since he left Oxford did he even think about making love with another man.

Michael on the other had experiences that were painful and brutal. The Consortium that had allowed his abduction sometimes had those who worked for them that were sadists and perverts. Michael's beauty had been visible since he was a young man of 15 and at that age one of the scientists that took care of the abducted young men took a liking for Michael. He raped him repeatedly and enjoyed sadistic sexual games with Michael. Lucky for him the man was caught raping Michael and was later rumored to have been killed. A gentle older man who showed him love and affection took in Michael when he was returned. The man was murdered trying to save Michael from being abducted again. Then years later Fox Mulder saved him. He fell madly in love with Fox although he feared it would destroy him too one day.

However, Michael didn't allow such thoughts in his head now. Now he just glowed and opened his soul and his body to his lover Fox. With every deep thrust inside his ass he moaned and tightened his grip in Mulder2's hands. Fox whispered sexy dirty words in his ear that only made his cock harder and excited the other man as well. Harder and harder Fox's cock rammed his ass. He tightened his asshole, clenching it as if wanted to squeeze the life out of it. Instead that only helped Fox's impending orgasm and soon both men were groaning and cumming.

Scully heard the bed shaking and moving in the other room. The walls were thin and she snuggled into her comforter. She felt the heat rise in her own body thinking on the men she loved and admired lovemaking in the next room.

Nevertheless, she also knew they couldn't stay here forever. She had a nightmare the other night. In it, she saw blood and there was blood on her hands. Michael held white roses that were sprinkled in blood. Blood roses.

Michael cried a tear of blood and when she tried to wipe the tear, another replaced it. "Please God, no more blood and no more tears. Please God give me strength and give us a chance." Scully fell asleep after her prayer.

Mulder2 and Michael also slept in each other 's arms. Their problems for now seemed worlds away.

Blood Roses continues in 'Written in Blood"

 

* * *

 

Hepaestion  
  
January 6, 1999  
Keywords: m/m slash, angst  
Characters: Mulder/Other, Scully/Mulder, Mulder/Krycek UST  
Archive: Please Archive to Archive-X, SlashKink, MuldertortureAngst etc..  
Disclaimer: Characters except for Michael Carter belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. 'Blood Roses' title belongs to Tori Amos' wonderful song.   
Spoilers: Maybe some, I have no idea yet which exactly.  
Thanks: To my readers (god that sounds pretentious) and to my beta reader Sue a.k.a. Dr. Ruthless. Long live slash.  
Plot hint: An unexpected visitor shows up and a hope for the future is created.  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Blood Roses 2: Written in Blood

Written in blood

Mulder2 woke up suddenly from a nightmare. He slowly tried to get up from the bed without waking Michael. His body still shook and he was hot and sweaty from fear. He walked out of the bedroom into the quiet of the hall. He passed the guest bedroom where Scully2 was safe and asleep. He took a small peek inside just to make sure she was ok. Scully2 was deep inside her covers and barely her red hair was visible. However, she was there and she was ok. He walked to the living room and taking an afghan from the sofa he laid down.

He turned on the TV but kept the volume on mute not wanting to wake either of his partners. He flipped channels until he stayed on the one showing Highlander and gave an appreciative smile when he saw Duncan on the screen.

For a moment, he hoped this episode featured Methos as well, those guys Mulder2 could tell had the hots for each other.

He watched the TV but his mind couldn't help but start thinking of the nightmare. It frightened him because his dreams were so vivid. He could remember the almost tangible reality of it. He was standing before Scully2 and Michael but they couldn't hear him. He saw that his hands were covered in blood. He was standing in a puddle of blood. Suddenly he could taste the blood in his mouth. He tried to spit it all out but it was almost impossible. Then he saw the Cancer man. He yelled at Michael and Scully2 to run but they weren't listening to him. However, the man could hear Mulder2 and he asked him to sign. If he wanted to save Michael and Scully2 he needed to sign and without thinking, he did. Written in blood, his blood he saved his friends.

Then the blood was gone and he saw their hands were covered in blood. Now they could see him and a blood tear Michael shed while he handed Mulder a blood stained rose. Then he had awakened. It made him shudder and he searched his brain for some kind of Freudian analysis of the dream but they all seem too horrific. It was only a dream Mulder2 thought to himself. They don't control and terrorize his life anymore and soon after he was asleep on the couch.

Something he hadn't done in years.

Blood Letting

That weekend Mulder and Scully showed to speak to their twins. They had told Skinner about what had happened in a secret meeting and their former boss agreed to show up also later on that weekend. He wanted to make sure they were not going to be followed.

Mulder2 and his partners were glad to see the Agents. He missed the bustle of FBI Agent life already. He was eager to hear some of Mulder's cases but was shocked to hear they were not working for X-Files anymore. Nevertheless, they were told of a recent demon they met. That began a brigade of questions and theories flying all over the small hideout. In the end they all laughed.

Mulder and Scully had gotten somewhat used to see the display of affection between Mulder2 and Michael. It was quite nice to see someone in love among them. Soon enough Assistant Director Skinner showed up in casual clothes and overnight bag to join them. Skinner almost couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the lookalikes. As for hearing Michael Carter being introduced as Mulder2's boyfriend he like Frohike was not surprised. It made Mulder quite angry and confused.

"Is there something about me you guys know more than I do?" Mulder fumed at his boss's casual acceptance of his twin's homosexuality.

"Maybe" Skinner said calmly and continued to speak to Scully2.

Mulder rolled his eyes and stormed into the kitchen for a beer. Mulder2 soon followed him.

"What?" Mulder asked, he could see the other man was nervous.

"Well actually we need to talk. This is all fine and dandy here but I can't stay here in your world forever. I have a job to do and a world to protect.

"Mulder2 said.

"But you just got here. Stay for a while. Plus what do you mean you? What about Michael and Scully2?" Mulder asked.

"I don't know? I mean this sounded like a good idea but now I have no fucking idea what to do." Mulder2 said.

"But I have a bad feeling something is going to happen." Mulder2 said before walking out the kitchen. Mulder looked at his twin and decided he had that same feeling.

That weekend was very uneventful. They mainly talked more about Mulder2's world and how the Consortium and the Aliens were out of control. They also told more of Michael's own story and they were shocked to hear of the abuse.

Mulder thought of Samantha who might have been victim to that same type of abuse. He shuddered and suddenly thought of his father. That only made him more angry and it made him think of Krycek. He wanted to think of neither subject.

Soon it was back to work for them and while their twins were to stay put.

Mulder2 and Michael felt the confinement horrible and but Scully2 was enjoying the quiet and relaxation. Her mind was busy, writing into her journal and coming up with some rather strange ideas for her own future. She was very different than her twin in this world. They were about to find out just how different.

For 4 weeks, this seemed to be the routine for them. Now and then, the Mulder2, Scully2, and Michael would go out to movies and walking but never with their twins. It allowed them to look around and to be out of the house before they became stir crazy. However, their peace was about to end during an incredible lightning storm.

The weather had gotten wild and viscious. The lightning bolts seemed unending and they all huddled together in the living room. They hadn't seen a storm this out of control Mulder2 told the group since the night they arrived to their world. Suddenly it dawned on them and quickly they went to the electronic equipment Frohike had set up. Mulder2 detected some atmospheric changes and was sure that someone was trying to pass through. After about an hour the numbers came back and using a portable computer they ran into their cars looking for the portal that was about to open.

The lightning crashed louder and louder and both Scully's held hands in fear.

Michael hugged his own body for he had feared this kind of weather since his abduction as a child. They sped the car faster and faster until they were sure they were close to the destination of the portal entrance. Both Mulders and Scullys stood in front of the car and brandished their weapons ready for who ever were coming. Michael stayed in the car holding his ears against the noise of the lightning. It was his only fear, because it was during such a storm that they came for him. He prayed hoping it was friend and not foe.

Suddenly it happened, the white light that blinded them. They saw nothing as the light got brighter and then they heard a scream. The light was gone suddenly. Where the light flashed laid a man. The man held his hands against his eyes from trying to hide for the blinding light. His body shook from fear but his instincts suddenly told him that he wasn't alone.

As he raised his head and looked up to automatic weapons pointed at him he heard a voice say, "son of a bitch ".

Mulder, spoke out loud. "Alex fucking Krycek2!" and started to walk closer with his gun still pointed at the man. "What the fuck do you want?" he yelled at the man.

Alex2 smiled and then sighed. His eyes wandered to the other Mulder who he automatically figured out was 'his' from his world. "Tell your evil twin to not point that fucking gun at me please." Alex2 said.

Before Mulder2 could speak up the car door was heard shutting and Michael was running towards Alex2.

"Alex2!" and he ran and hugged the man.

Alex2's face took a whole new expression. He was genuinely glad to see the other man and both men hugged each other tightly.

"God you're safe, Michael. I was so fucking worried. Are you safe here, buddy?" Alex2 asked, his voice was soft and tender.

"Yes Alex, I am very safe and it's been very nice here actually." Michael said and turned to look at Mulder. "Put your damn gun down or I will shoot you, Agent Mulder. Don't ever point that gun on our friend Alex2 or else." Both men walked over to Mulder2.

"Hey sexy G-man nice to see you again". Alex said and Mulder2 laughed at his favorite Russian spy and hugged him. They hugged hard and suddenly Alex2 grabbed Mulder2 and gave him a hard kiss on the mouth.

Mulder looked at his twin and suddenly things were spinning. Before he knew it both Doctor Scullys were telling him to put his head between his legs and asking him if the dizzy spell passed.

Krycek2 looked at Mulder2 and said, " he is a lot more fragile than you huh?" Mulder2 shrugged and they went over to help the other agent. Soon they were back in the car and Michael and Alex2 sat next to each other talking, while Mulder2 looked at a pale and confused Mulder. Both Scullys just shook their heads and felt their headaches coming.

They arrived back to the house and decided it was too late for talking. Plus Alex2 needed to rest from the transport trip. Soon everyone was in bed.

However, Mulder couldn't sleep after seeing that ratbastard. It was crazy that whole scene. He was soon sitting in the living room watching TV. Not soon afterward Mulder2 was there watching him.

"I suppose you want to know what is going on with Alex Krycek2 and me?" Mulder2 asked.

Mulder automatically didn't like the words 'going on with' and cringed to hear the whole story but it was inevitable.

"You have the stage. I am listening." Mulder finally spoke up.

"Ok well one day Scully2 and I were split up as partners. They wanted to shut down the X-Files. Therefore, in walked in this geeky looking guy with a bad suit and bad haircut. He and I worked together for awhile and Scully2 taught in Quantico. Then one night we had a case called Augustus Cole. He shot the guy dead. Is anything like this familiar?" Mulder2 finally asked.

"Yeah so far it's all very similar. "Mulder said.

"Ok so that night after he shot Augustus Cole I could tell he was actually shook up. Hell how was I supposed to know he was actually an experienced Russian spy? He looked so cute and nerdy in that suit. So I felt sorry for him and I decided to visit him at his apartment to make sure he was ok. We talked and had beers and before the night was over we kissed." Mulder2 said looking at Mulder's face get pale.

"But I was a emotional basket case back then. He was nice and we became friends. We kissed and now and then touched each other but we never had sex.

He knew I was a wreck when it came to actual sex with another human. He knew everything about me because he told me later how he was assigned to me by the Consortium. Just when I was going to make my move, the Duane Barry case happened. He saved Scully2 from being abducted. He found a way for us to get there in time. But it cost him a lot. He was almost killed by the Consortium with a car bomb and then he was on the run for a few years. Now and then, he would find a way to send me some encrypted message. Then it was with his help that I found Michael, well I fell in love with Michael, and he became our friend. I gave up looking for Samantha in exchange for Alex2's life to be spared. The Cancer man agreed and the pact were made. Alex2 said I paid too much for his worthless ass, and I think it was small price to pay." Mulder2 watched Mulder's face. It was so full of emotion it was painful to look at.

"Have you heard from your Alex Krycek?" Mulder2 asked in a whisper.

"Not since last year about August. He came into my apartment with information on the Aliens and the war that is going on. He gave me this story about "resist and serve" that almost sounded like a George Lucas film. I laughed but I could see by his eyes that he was serious. He kissed me that night. Before you get excited, the kiss was on the cheek. But he kissed me for the first time. Called me his friend and then disappeared from my life again." Mulder sighed and put his head back against the sofa staring at the ceiling. Talking about Krycek for some reason was painful and confusing for him.

"Don't be so quick to judge him Mulder. You will be surprised maybe one day." Mulder2 stood up and went towards his bedroom. He stopped by Alex2's room and walked in to see the handsome man sleeping. He smiled at the sleeping figure.

Then green cat eyes stared up at him. "I am sorry I didn't meant to wake you" Mulder2 whispered.

"It's ok, there is nothing nicer than waking up to see your face Mulder2." Alex smiled and took the other man's hand in his.

"There is trouble back home isn't there?" Mulder2 asked and looked into Alex2's eyes.

Alex2's smile faded as he looked at the man he had loved since the moment he kissed him way back when. Alex2's hand reached up and it rubbed that sexy bottom lip. He sighed and admitted his self-control was wavering with Mulder2 here in his bed. "Yes" Alex2, said and he saw Mulder2's face try to remain unemotional. "We need you back there. You're our anchor, our hope to any future." Alex said and sat up against the headboard. The comforter was now down to his waist and a tan hairless chest with a silver nipple ring that glinted with the moonlight appeared.

Mulder2 grinned and chuckled seeing the ring. He pulled the nipple ring a bit and was surprised at the shudder Alex2 had. Their attraction was still very intense but Mulder2 believed in loyalty and he would never cheat on Michael.

Alex2 respected both men and would never ask of it either. So far now they teased and taunted each other but nothing more. However, as time went by both men had a feeling all things were going to one-day come to halt.

"You came to take me back didn't you Alex2?" Mulder2 asked.

Alex2 nodded and he clutched his friend's hand. "I don't know what to say or what to do Mulder2. I am frightened." Alex2 said in barely a whisper. Mulder2 held Alex2's hand tightly and he sensed his own fear rising because he never heard Alex Krycek2 admit he feared anything. It seemed as if the blood letting was going to begin because these things always ended this way. With a quick kiss to Alex2's forehead, Mulder2 headed out the room and into the comforting peace of his lover's arms. He knew dawn was on its way and he closed his eyes against it.

Blood Pact

The next day Alex Krycek2 told his story. How he had come here to find Mulder2. The Aliens had moved up their plans of colonization and Skinner2 had gotten them more information about certain military decisions being made. Time was running out. They needed to make some noise. They were heading the rebellion with the Rebel Alien group. It was up to Mulder2 to be there because he was their hope.

Mulder2 couldn't help but laugh and said, " call me Luke Skywalker everyone".

Michael spoke up, "I guess I am Hans Solo?" Scully2 laughed and said, " no way darling your more like Princess Leia. I am Hans Solo." The whole group laughed and then looked at Alex2.

"Fuck you all I am NOT Chewbaca!" Alex2 yelled. That made the whole group start laughing again.

"So I guess we need to go back and fight." Michael said his tone serious again.

"Not we". Mulder2 said.

"No way Fox. Don't fucking do this to me. Fox?" Michael looked at his lover's face. He should have known this was Mulder2's plan.

"Michael you can't go back. They will find you and I might not be able to save you next time. I can't let them take you. I can't give you to them. I won't be able to do what I need to do if I worry about you there either." Mulder2 said firmly.

"My place is beside you. I can fight. I am not some weak faggot, dammit. Give me a chance to fight them!" Michael screamed.

"Fuck! How can you even say that? You know that's not what I think or feel about you. I know you're not weak. I know how strong and brave you are. Then prove it to me dammit. Prove to me you can be fucking tough and you stay here and wait for me to come back. If they take you, I will not be able to take it Michael. I am the one who isn't strong anymore. I know if I lose you, I will break, and they fucking know that too. Please Michael, I swear I will come back. " Mulder2 looked tearfully at his companion and lover.

"Fine but I don't have to fucking like the idea." Michael said and stormed upstairs into their room.

Seemed everyone in the room was holding their breath at the emotional scene.

Soon they let their breaths out and looked at Mulder2 who sat there still looking after Michael.

"You ok buddy?" Alex2 asked.

"Yeah and he will be ok too. He isn't stupid and he knows what is going on now. Nevertheless, it's for his own good and mine too. " Mulder2 said.

Soon Mulder2 and the rest of the gang got back down to business. For the next few days, they spoke about their plans and especially that of Mulder2's. The Gunmen helped them by giving them some technological ideas. Skinner gave them some 'fighting plans'. Mulder2 and Alex2 planned to share their new information with their own Skinner and Gunmen.

Each night Mulder2 and Michael made hard desperate love to each other. It was as if they wanted to take part of their bodies into the other. They took turns within their bodies. Mulder wanted to feel taken and possessed by his lover's cock. Michael's body molded around his lover's large cock that seemed to drive itself in his body with more force and passion than before. Their time was running out, they needed to sate themselves. Many times the lovemaking was intertwined with tears. However, in the end Michael agreed to wait for him.

One night Mulder2 after making love with Michael decided to relax in the living room before heading to sleep. Michael was already lightly snoring and bundled within the covers. The room smelled of their sex and apple cinnamon from the candles. Mulder opened the window a crack and blew the candle out before leaving the room.

He sat down at on the sofa and watched the shadows on the wall. His body still tingled from Michael's touch and his anus ached a bit from the penetration. He was slightly startled when he saw Scully2. He could tell them apart by her hair, which was shorter.

"Hey Dana, what are you doing up? You ok?" Mulder2 said and scooted over to give his partner room on the sofa.

"I am ok I guess. However, I was hoping to catch you alone tonight, Mulder2. I need to ask you something very important." She said rather seriously.

"Ok shoot. I am listening." He took her hand and held it.

Dana2 smiled at the touch and tightened her grip. She loved him so much and now she was going to ask something she hoped would cement that love.

"Mulder2 I love you. You're going back and we sometimes don't know how things are going to end. I am not a young girly anymore." Dana2 gave a chuckle but continued. "There are certain thing I have always wanted since I can remember.

One of those things was of course being a doctor. The other is having a family of my own. Well I have one but I don't have another. I don't even have a husband and sometimes I doubt I ever will." She said and looked at Mulder2.

"Scully2 you're beautiful and smart and wonderful. It's my crazy ideas that have fucked up your life. What have I done Scully2?" Mulder2 said feeling his heartbreak.

"NO, you haven't done anything I have gone along wilfully. Stop that shit, Mulder2, I mean it. But listen to me please this is hard but I am going to say this." She said sternly. He nodded and got quiet.

"Mulder2 I want a family. My own to have and love. Not only do I want one but I think you deserve it too. You're a wonderful man. I am crazy about you although I wouldn't want to be married to you for anything in the world.

Mulder2 I want a baby. I want our baby. Will you let me have your baby? Our baby?" Dana2 said holding his hands.

"Don't you see Mulder2 this baby will be our pact. Not just ours but yours and Michael's too. This will be something they can't have or ever touch. This is our way of saying to everyone life goes on. We go on." Scully2's eyes glistened like blue crystals in a feverish and hungry look.

Mulder2 looked at her and felt a sob enter his throat. He leaned towards his best friend and hugged her tightly. They both cried and held each other.

"I need to ask Michael first ok?" Mulder2 said.

"OK, Mulder2, when do you plan to ask him?" she said and he stood up and said "NOW." They walked to the bedroom.

Mulder2 sat on the bed and he shook his lover softly. Michael's violet eyes opened suddenly in fear that something had happened. His breathing was somewhat excited and it seemed as if he were having a nightmare.

"Michael are you ok?" Mulder2 asked.

"Yes, fine. You startled me, what is wrong?" Michael said seeing Scully2 in the room too.

"Scully2 has asked me for something that I know I need to ask you too before I decided." Mulder said.

Michael stood against the headboard and waited to hear what was going on between the two best friends.

"Scully2 wants to have a baby. She wants to have my baby." Mulder2 told Michael.

"Scully2? Are you sure? " Michael asked tenderly.

"Yes I am. More sure than anything in my life." She said.

"Well I think it's the best thing in the world. I think you two will make good parents." Michael said.

"Wrong buddy, I think we all will make good parents including you Michael.

This baby will have two daddies and one mommy. You are included in this child's life forever if you want to?" Scully2 said.

Michael felt the tears swell up in his eyes. He looked at his lover and then at Scully2 and nodded yes. "When, Scully2?" Michael asked.

"Actually I have been planning this since we arrived and I am ready now. I took my temperature a few times this night and I am ovulating. We should try a few times this week to make sure but I have a good feeling things will go ok." She said.

"Well then how do we do this?" Mulder2 said blushing.

"You don't know how to make babies Fox?" Michael said teasing his lover. The comment earned him pillow in the face.

"Well we can do it two ways. The turkey baster way or the old fashioned way.

It's up to you Mulder2." She said.

Michael saw them hesitate and got exasperated.

"God almighty. You two are worse than two virgins on prom night. You both love each other so let's do it. Come here, Dana Scully2!" and he grabbed the red -head who now laughed uncontrollably.

"Ok, Fox, you come here too. Don't be shy. This is a mission!" Michael said and grabbed his lover.

Michael started to leave when Scully2 grabbed his arm. "Don't go stay.

Actually, why don't you two start things off? I have heard you guys going at it for years. I want to see. I am so curious." Scully2 finally said what she been dying to say to them. Mulder2 was shocked but Michael grinned and nodded.

Dana2 laid on one side of the bed and watched as her best friends touched each other. She couldn't believe how beautiful and unearthly they seemed. Their bodies seemed like those of Greek gods. Then the smell of their passion hit her senses. It was musky and manly but so very pleasant. She felt her pussy begin to get wet and excited. She touched her nipples, which were hard nubs of pink. She saw how Michael's tongue licked down Mulder2's body until it reached his cock. Her mouth watered at the hungry passion Michael devoured the large phallus. Soon it glistened with the tongue bathing Michael had given it when he looked at her and winked. Michael's hand extended towards her inviting her to her quest.

Time had stopped suddenly as she impaled herself on Mulder2's cock. It had been so long since she had been fucked. She felt as she was losing her virginity all over again. The tightness was exquisite and Mulder2 gripped her hips. Before she knew it, he flipped her on her back. He smiled and winked at her, which almost brought tears to her eyes. Slowly he began his thrusts within her body.

Mulder2 couldn't believe how tight Scully2's pussy was. He felt incestuous as if he were fucking his sister. He was determined to give her what she wanted.

For once, he was going to give life and not death. He started to thrust in and out of her tight pussy. He savored every moment of it and then he felt his lover's tongue behind him. That made him growl and groan. It figured Michael would know exactly what to do at this time. The tongue lapped at his anus in and out. He held Dana2 tightly as his own lover opened his ass and soon he felt the lubed head of Michael's cock pushing inside him.

"Yes!" Mulder2 groaned and moaned.

Soon all three of them moved in perfect sexual rhythm until their orgasms hit them. They cried out in unison. Mulder2 emptied his seed inside Dana Scully2 and each of them prayed for it to take hold. They watched her sleep afterwards and holding hands, they looked at their future lying there. The baby would connect and bond them; it was their blood pact, which wouldl hold them forever. Dawn was coming now and Mulder2 lay awake this time looking forward for the days to come.

Blood Test

Two weeks later a blood test revealed Dana Scully2 pregnant.

End.

Blood Roses series will continue soon.

 

* * *

 

Hepaestion  
  
January 7, 1999  
Keywords: m/m slash, angst  
Characters: Mulder/Other, Scully/Mulder, Mulder/Krycek UST  
Disclaimer: Characters except for Michael Carter belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. 'Blood Roses' title belongs to Tori Amos' wonderful song.   
Spoilers: Maybe some, I have no idea yet which exactly.  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/  
Thanks: To my readers (god that sounds pretentious) and to my beta reader Sue a.k.a. Dr. Ruthless. Long live slash. I keep getting this vision in my head. It demands me to write but it's a short tale to tell.   
-Hepaestion

* * *

Blood Roses 3: With Blood

Blood Brothers

Mulder and the rest of them took the news of Dana2's pregnancy with much happiness and also some surprise. Mulder2 and Michael had set a meeting and discussed what they and Scully2 had decided to do. Mulder felt a small twinge of worry when he saw the look on his own Scully's face. They all watched as Scully went up to her twin with eyes brimming with tears. Scully2 shook her head and hushed Danabefore she could speak. They hugged tightly and Scully2 told her she needed her help if this baby was to be born. They sat that night and came up with a plan that would enable Scully2 to have this baby without much interference from the world.

Scully would of course take care of the job of giving Scully2 any prenatal care needed. Also they came up with the idea of allowing Mrs. Scully to know of what was happening, and that idea pleased Dana2 for her own mother was not going to be around. The ladies sat down and went over medical precautions needed and other medical details. Mulder2 and the rest of the guys decided to discuss security measures and housing for the expectant mother and baby.

In a week their plan was in action. Dana Scully2 received a haircut and colorchange to disguise her look even more. She would stay nearby in a small house rented by Michael Carter whose actual identity was not a problem. It took another week for all involved to help them move and make the home comfortable for Dana2 and Michael. With an extra bedroom freshly painted and awaiting nursery funiture, everyone helped but soon when they sat around in their new hideout the unavoidable was finally mentioned.

"I have to leave." Mulder2 said.

They all looked at him, it was Mulder, Scully 1 and 2, the Gunmen, Alex Krycek2 and Skinner. Even Mrs. Scully was there determined to lend a hand to the new Scully whom she considered also a daughter.

Michael felt his heart jump a beat. He knew this time Mulder2 was serious and no type of stalling was going to work.

"When?" Michael finally asked.

"According to Alex2 the Gunmen on our side will open the portal tomorrow. It's all arranged. " Mulder2 said.

On hearing it was tomorrow the room burst suddenly with chatter. Everyone started talking at once asking questions and giving their input.

"Shut up!" Michael screamed. The room froze and they watched the man who was really the only one who would truly feel Mulder2's loss.

"What about the baby?" Michael asked.

"I promise to come back in 8 months to see the birth of my child but that's the soonest I can promise. " Mulder2 said, he glimpsed at Dana2 who touched her abdomen.

"Ok, but you come back for this birth Mulder2. Or I swear I will call the baby something hideous." Scully2 said with a faint smile.

Mulder2 walked up to Scully2 and held her in his arms. Whispering in her ear he said, "I will try to come back Scully2 but I have 100 percent faith in you.

Thank you for giving me something to make me think there is a future worth fighting for." He then softly kissed her forehead and brushed a tear off her cheek.

"I think we all need to rest now and well tomorrow we can give our good-byes." Mulder said.

They all nodded and took off into the night. Both Scully's said a few more words and then went separate ways. Michael hugged Mulder tightly and wished him a goodnight. Mulder2 told Michael he was going to talk to Mulder for a few more minutes and Michael nodded, taking Alex2's hand and heading for his room.

"You trust that ratboy with Michael?" Mulder asked his twin.

"Michael trusts ratboy and that is what matters." Mulder2 said.

Mulder2 grabbed the man and headed towards the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and looked at the Special Agent. Their haircuts were different but besides that they were identical. Except of course Mulder was more introverted and his body language spoke volumes. Now he was going to ask him a favor that he hoped the other man wouldunderstand.

"Why are you staring at me?" Mulder finally asked.

"Do you know you're very handsome?" Mulder2 said.

Mulder laughed and presumed the man was saying that because of his own vanity since they were twins.

"No seriously Mulder, you are very handsome and very sexually attractive. I am not the only one who thinks so either. Ask Michael or Alex2 or even Scully2" Mulder2 said seriously.

"Ok so what does my being good-looking have to do with why we are standing in the middle of the kitchen the night before you leave?" Mulder asked.

"I wonder what it would feel like to kiss myself?" Mulder2 said, he spoke almost daze like.

"What?" Mulder said and before he could object the man held him and latched his lips on him. Mulder gave a small, weak struggle but eventually allowed the kiss. His brain said that it was 'him' anyway. It was close to masturbuation and that was ok. He felt his cock react to the mouth. He hadn't been kissed in a long time and the other man's mouth felt delicious. Soon their tongues were fighting like mini swords and then when they couldn't breathe anymore they drew apart.

Both men breathed heavily and then starting to laugh. The blush on Mulder's face was cute and the other man shook his head laughing. It was almost scary to see 'himself' so shy and innocent, he suddenly felt so worldly and tainted.

Was he ever like this Mulder? Yes, when he met Alex. But how glad he was he had met Michael.

"Mulder I need you to promise me you will care for Michael while I am gone." Mulder2 said.

"Of course I will watch out for him. So will Scully and Skinner and the Gunmen. We will make sure he is ok." Mulder said.

"No Mulder, I want you to care for him. Don't let him be lonely. Don't let him dig himself some hole to hide in because I am not around. Mulder are you understanding me?" Mulder2 said seriously.

Mulder looked at the other man and he then understood the man's request. "But he loves you. I am clumsy when it comes to personal relationships. I don't have your confidence and your smarts. You're sexy and you know him. Plus he loves you. Damn it I am straight too. Ain't I?" Mulder said feeling confused and lost.

"You are a wonderful, funny, sexy and very charming man. I am not asking you to fuck him but if you want to and he does then please do. This is hard for me too but I love him enough to let him live his life. I don't want him waiting for me like a war bride." Mulder2 said.

"Ok." Mulder said.

Mulder2 grabbed Mulder's hand and he suddendly grabbed a sharp knife left upon the counter. He looked at his twin and with the point of the knife he cut the man's finger. Quickly he cut his own finger too and they joined them together.

"We share not only the same body but now we have the same blood. In this pact of blood brothers I leave you my lover, and my bestfriend, and my child in your care. It's not that I have lost hope but I need to make sure those I love have what they need. " Mulder2 spoke in a hypnotic, serious tone.

Mulder looked into this twin's eyes and in them saw the strength and also the fear he had almost forgotten.

After leaving Mulder who headed back home, Mulder went to his room. He saw Michael and Alex2 busy talking and they smiled to Mulder2. Mulder2 could see that Michael had been crying and thank god Alex2 was here to console the man.

"I will leave you two alone now. Michael you take care ok? Goodbye tovarish." Alex said and walked out the room afraid of crying in front of the already heartbroken man.

Mulder2 looked at his lover. His beautiful lover who took his breath away. He was so fucking lucky.

"Fox?" Michael said.

"Shhh, don't speak Michael. Let's not talk. Let's just make love all night until we can't anymore. Then in the morning we will make love again. I don't want to say anything and I want no goodbyes." Fox said to his lover.

Michael nodded and stood up. He allowed his lover to watch him take off his clothes with only the moonlight shining on his body. His years of abuse had done their damage but only Fox allowed him to feel secure and loved enough to let go.

That night they clung to each other. They made slow love, with each thrust and each kiss full of love and passion. They whispered dirty little words they each loved to each other. And they repeated 'I love you' about a dozen times.

No matter that Mulder2 could taste the tears on his lover's face.

That night Dana2 cried herself to sleep clutching her belly. Deep inside her womb Mulder2 and Scully2's son was being formed.

Bloody Goodbyes

The next night they stood at the destination where the portal was to open. The lightning bolts covered the sky. They huddled together near the car and the Gunmen looked at the laptop waiting for the signal. They had only less than 30 seconds once the portal light appeared.

Michael and Mulder2 hugged each other and kissed.

"I will be back Michael. But then I am not really gone." Mulder2 turned and looked at Mulder standing near by.

Michael looked at his companion and shook his head. "No there is only one you.

I will wait for you Fox William Mulder2." And he took his left hand suddenly sliding a silver wedding band on the ring finger. "See now you're a married man. Now you are really fucked." Michael said trying hard to find some laughter instead of tears.

Mulder2 looked at the ring and also swallowed the lump in his throat. He was going to speak when Langley gave a yell.

"Ok signal is on its way!" Langley yelled.

The lightning got worse and Michael instantly held his ears.

"Get in the car!" Mulder2 yelled at his lover who he knew had a great phobia for this kind of weather.

"No! I can't leave you, I need to see you !" Michael yelled back.

Before any more agruement began one giant bolt was heard and the light appeared.

"Alex2!" Mulder2 yelled. He suddenly felt the Russian's arm around him. "Let's go Mulder2, we only got seconds!" Alex said.

They looked back at the group and taking a deep breath they walked into the light.

"Fox? FOX!" Michael yelled. Suddenly the light disappeared and the lightning ceased. There was nothing in sight but empty air. They were gone.

Frohike looked at Michael's face and taking a handkerchief wiped a few tears away. " I fucking hate bloody goodbyes" he said and strolled around towards the van.

Blood Sausages Five months later Dana Scully2 was begging for blood sausages. A bizarre craving but then her swollen belly allowed her to indulge in anything she desired, even if they were blood sausages, a delicacy they scoured all of Virgina to find. They sat around the picinic table watching her eat in small bites. Mulder and the Gunmen were busy finishing painting the nursery. A.D.

Skinner was on his knees painting the crib he had built after 4 months of determination. The sky was blue and the birds sang. No one heard Michael scream from his nightmare. A bloody bottom lip was proof of the intensity of that nightmare. He touched his lip and closed his eyes to the world again.

****************

Blood Roses will continue as soon as the story appears in my head again.

Thanks and please visit my website for other stories. Feedback is always encouraged and welcomed.

 

* * *

 

Blood Roses 4: First Blood  
  
Written by Hepaestion  
January 14, 1999  
Blood Roses Series can be found at this website:  
[website address given by author no longer valid -- archivist]  
Rating: NC-17, m/m, torture, rape,   
Characters: Mulder, Krycek, Scully, etc..all belong to Chris Character and 1013 Productions.   
Special thanks: Sue my wonderful beta reader and editor. Also special thanks to the City of Angels soundtrack for helping the images become words.   
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

'Nobody else here baby  
No one here tonight  
No one to point the finger  
It's just you and me in the rain  
It's the blind leading the blind, it's the stuff, the stuff of country songs  
If god would send his angels  
If god would send a sign  
If god would send his angels  
We all will be alright.....where is the hope, where is the faith  
\- excerpts from U2's song 'If god would send his Angels' from City of Angels soundtrack

* * *

Blood Roses 4: First Blood

Blood Wars

Mulder2's mind screamed from the assault on his senses. He had broken the rules and he didn't listen to anyone this time. He was told to stop all investigations in reference to the alien colonization and to the taking of children. He and Krycek2 had planned their attack against the shadow government. Things were harder and crueler in his world than in the world where Michael was now safely hiding. Here they didn't care who they hurt. It seemed his usefulness was over and he was now expendable. Mulder2's body was bruised and battered. They had finally captured him to teach him a lesson or two. Now one of their lessons was being performed on his person.

The two men who had beaten Mulder2 when he first arrived at the Cancerman's prison were now busy stripping him naked. Soon they had him handcuffed to the ceiling. His slim body was covered in black and blue and his face a swollen mask.

CSM walked in puffing on a cigarette and looked at the Special Agent. He secretly got off on the power he had over men's lives. He could feel the erection the coat hid from his captive.

"Agent Mulder2 this pain will stop if you learn to cooperate." CSM said nonchalantly.

Mulder2 coughed and groaned but said nothing.

"Agent Mulder2 where is Michael Carter? Where is Dana Scully2?" CSM asked his voice and tone never beyond its calmness.

"Fuck you, they are where you can't fucking hurt them." Mulder spoke venomously to his most hated enemy.

"Oh well I see the lesson must continue then. Gentlemen do your thing." CSM stood back and leaned against the door to watch his professionals.

The men were huge and muscular with military haircuts on their head. One was an African American with a scar that ran from his ear to underneath his jaw.

The other man was Caucasian with piercing gray eyes. The men were dressed in black and proceeded to take out a several items to torture Agent Mulder2 with.

They applied clamps to the Agent2's nipple that made them bleed just a bit.

Mulder2 bit his lip to not scream. They twisted Mulder2 to face the wall and then the blond man practiced a few slashes in the air before striking Mulder2 with the whip. Mulder2 heard the noise and knew instantly what was going to happen. His body shivered and automatically fear had him urinating on himself.

The warm pee slid down his legs and the Agent2 cried silently. This was a war and blood is always shed. Then the whip struck him. SNAP. Mulder yelped, never in his life feeling such a thing up on his skin. SNAP. It struck again and Mulder yelled. SNAP. SNAP. Mulder2's screams now filled the room. The fearless Agent screamed and sobbed from the pain of the leather whip. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.

Mulder2 felt his sense leaving him and madness spreading from the pain and torture. He wanted it to stop. He soon felt the pain was becoming too much for his brain to handle and it started to shut down. He felt himself slowly slipping away with every snap. The Agent's back was covered in zigzag welts that were swollen and bleeding. Mulder2 had passed out and CSM ordered them to revive him. Mulder2 suddenly awoke when a bucket of cold water was splashed against his back. The burning was horrific and he screamed again.

"Agent Mulder2 it pains me to do this to you. You're such a handsome and young man. You have so much ahead of you and yet you deliberately do things that endanger your life. I know how much Michael Carter means to you and because of that I intend to give you something to remember him and me by." CSM said and nodded to the tall black man who for now had just stood by.

Mulder's feet were suddenly put upon a small footstep. He was dizzy from pain and glad that the whipping had stopped. His disorientation was confusing him.

His body went into shock and then he felt the man's hands upon his hips. He was still facing the wall, which of course enabled the goon access to his ass.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" but Mulder2's resistance was futile. He felt the man's large cock push and eventually shove itself in his orifice. The man was ruthless and relentless in his rape of Mulder2's anus. He didn't listen to Mulder2's screams and knew his orders were to cause pain until he was told to stop.

"Please NO, please no. God stop this Please NO!"Mulder2's screams and pleas were now incoherent and confusing. Mulder2 felt as his rectum and anus were being torn and split in two. The large man's hands gripped his hips leaving behind bruises. The bleeding caused from his rape the only lube now. Mulder2's eidetic memory flashed scenes of his lovemaking from Phoebe to Michael. He felt the gorge rise within his body and the pain he knew he wasn't going to be able to ever forget.

"No, no , no ,no ,no" Mulder repeated it now like a mantra. He wanted it to be proof to himself that he never wanted this. Then he passed out.

The rapist saw CSM give him the nod to stop. Pulling out his blood soaked cock he used a nearby towel to wipe himself up. He had been reassured from his employer that Mulder2 was not HIV infected and that they wanted the rape to be skin to skin.

CSM saw the beaten and raped Mulder2 and inhaled his cigarette. One down and one to go. He waited for Alex Krycek2 to show up and rescue his friend. Then lesson number three for Agent Mulder2 would resume.

I Bleed

Alex Krycek2 searched and asked until he was able to find out where they had taken Mulder2. He was going out of his mind with worry knowing that CSM was extremely fucking pissed off at Mulder2 and him. Dressed in all black including his signature black leather jacket he scoped out the security to building that was really a makeshift prison and torture house for CSM.

Like a slick rat, he slithered into the building. Unlike Mulder2, he didn't hesitate to kill those he encountered in the building. The sweat poured from his body, and his heart beat like a drum but his nerves were of steel. His agenda was to find Mulder2 first then get him out and then cry or yell for any wounds that were inflicted on the man he loved. He needed to get Mulder2 back to his real lover Michael and to his child that was due to come into the world.

Searching rooms Krycek2 finally found the one where Mulder2 being kept. He felt his knees almost buckle when he found Mulder2 hanging from the ceiling.

Evidence of his whipping and rape apparent on his body. Krycek2 shook his head and he fought down the tears that raged in his soul. What was he going to tell Michael? He promised the man he would keep Mulder2 safe. He failed. He walked towards the man and gently shook him. Mulder2 sobbed and begged not to be hurt.

"Mulder2 it's me Alex2. Mulder2 we need to get you out and into safety.

Mulder2 can you walk?" Alex2 said softly to the battered man.

"Krycek2, I can 't move. Get out of here. He is here, it's a trap. Get out Alex." Mulder2 said with the little strength he had inside him.

"I am not leaving you here!" Alex2 said. However, before he could do anything he heard the guns clicking. Mulder2 and Alex2 looked at CSM and his cronies.

Their guns aimed at the men.

"Dear Mr. Alex Krycek, how good of you to be so predictable." CSM said with a smirk.

"You fucking animal. Why did you do this to him?" Alex said pointing at Mulder2.

"I suggest you worry about your own health Alex2." CSM and nodded to his goons. They grabbed Alex and quickly handcuffed him to a chair in front of Mulder2.

Again, they doused Mulder2 with water to revive the man. He saw Alex Krycek2, the one time enemy now best friend in the fight against the Evil Consortium.

"Alex" Mulder said in a whisper. He remembered the first time he met the man.

They only kissed. Mulder2 saw another friend being sacrificed in this crazy fight.

"Agent Mulder2, where are Mr. Carter and Ms. Scully?" CSM asked Mulder2 again.

"Fuck that fucking smoking asshole Mulder2. Don't tell him fucking anything." Alex screamed out. His eyes glistened and he looked determined to be tough although he was terrified.

They all watched Mulder2, who seemed like a rag doll. Mulder2 looked at Alex Krycek and winked at him. Like an encrypted message, they both said so much with that one look to each other. Mulder2 saw as in slow motion CSM raise his gun to Alex2's temple. Alex2 never stopped looking at Mulder2 and never stopped smiling that impish grin. Suddenly the smoking bastard pulled the trigger and Mulder2 saw how the bullet blew the other half of his friend's head off. The blood and brains spatter all over the room. Mulder2 saw the brave look in Krycek2's eye shutoff as his soul took flight. Mulder2 didn't sob this time. This time he refused to grieve for his dead friend in front of his enemy. That much he owed to Alex Krycek2, one time Russian spy, and Consortium goon, now dead. Mulder2 gave his brain permission to shutoff and slowly passed out.

While Mulder2 was being clothed and returned back to his apartment CSM received news on how Carter and Scully were somehow gone. He read the report that was given to him, it had been successfully obtained by the torturing of another of Mulder2's friends who was less brave than Krycek2. It spoke of a machine that transported people to other worlds and time. CSM lit a cigarette and smiled. This was very, very good news indeed.

Mulder2 awoke to see A.D. Skinner at his side. He was in the hospital and the look on Skinner's face seemed stricken with anger and fear. The Lone Gunmen also stood up when they saw their friend come to.

"Krycek2 is dead." Were Mulder2's first words.

"We know, we found his body yesterday." Skinner said. He looked at Mulder2 with kind eyes.

"What's happened? CSM is determined to find out about the machine. He killed Alex2 because I refused to tell him about Michael and Scully's whereabouts." Mulder2 said to the men.

"Seems we might be too late. According to my sources, CSM has found about the machine already. Seems the creator of it was found and tortured as you were.

He spoke up but he is now in a coma from the intensive torture and beatings. " Skinner informed Mulder2.

"We can't let CSM get his hands on that machine." Mulder2 started to rise out of the hospital bed. The Gunmen and Skinner tried to stop him.

"Mulder2 you were hurt bad, you need to take it easy the doctors said." Frohike said finally.

"No, I need to get to that machine before CSM does. We can't let him get to that machine or else no one will be safe and especially Scully2 and Michael." Mulder2 said firmly to his friends.

"Mulder2 the doctors told us you were beaten badly and you had internal damage. Mulder2 you lost a lot of blood." Skinner spoke up again, not knowing what to say about Mulder2's sexual assault.

"I bleed. I am human and I know that. No one else has to lose blood for my mistakes or my incompetence. No one else is going to be tortured or raped because of my inability to expose the truth. No one needs to sacrifice their selves for me." Mulder2 looked at the men, bearing his soul and anguish to them. They nodded and helped Mulder2 get dressed. They helped to sneak him out of the hospital and towards the building where the transport machine was.

There was only one plan and that was the destruction of the machine. It was the only way to ensure that no one was going to use it to get to Michael or Scully2. The Gunmen had put together a bomb that would ensure the destruction of the machine and the entire building. A.D. Skinner was at the Hoover Building getting more information about CSM's plans and doing the paperwork that will help Mulder2 get time off because of his injuries.

The Gunmen and Mulder2 headed towards the building. They searched for any sign of Cancerman's people but no one was found. They entered the vault where the machine was held. The Gunmen started to explain the mechanics of the bomb and how much time they had to leave the building before everything exploded.

They showed Mulder2 the timer setter and how they would have only a few minutes to leave the building. Mulder2 took the information and then told the Gunmen to leave. He was going to detonate the bomb but he wanted to do it alone. He was not willing to risk anymore of his friend's lives. The men complained but time was short and they knew Mulder2 was determined.

The Gunmen started to walk away when Mulder2 shouted to Frohike, "goodbye Frohike"!

The little man turned and told Mulder2 to just hurry the fuck up. They were going to wait outside in the van. Mulder2 never saw CSM's men meet with the Gunmen outside and hold them there at gunpoint.

Suddenly Mulder2 heard footsteps. He was not surprised at all but elated that his plan was working. He turned around to see his enemy.

"Agent Mulder2 we meet again?" CSM said, a cigarette in his mouth as usual.

"Agent Mulder2 did you really think you could keep a secret from me? That I wasn't going to find a way to get what was once mine back to me. Michael Carter is my creation, my child. He belongs to me. As for Scully2, she will have her purpose in the breeding process our Alien friends need." CSM said.

"Agent Mulder2 it's over now. The truth is there is no truth." CSM said and dropped the cigarette onto the floor stepping on it.

"Your right, it is over. However, you won't hurt Michael, Scully2, or anyone anymore. The truth is: bang, you're dead." And with those last words Mulder2 walked aside to show the bomb and the timer that now read 05 seconds left.

Mulder2 held the wedding ring in his hand and closed his eyes. He heard CSM give a chuckle and then it happened.

The Gunmen and CSM's men all saw the explosion in the building. The entire building exploded and glass and mortar came raining down. Frohike watched in horror and felt his knees give. He hit the ground and watched as his friend and their worst enemy died in that towering inferno. By the time Skinner and the FBI Agents showed up the building was only rubble and CSM's men were gone.

Special Agent Fox Mulder memorial was held that weekend. Only the Gunmen and A.D. Skinner showed up. The sky was blue but its clouds were the color of blood.

First Blood 

It was the weekend but a few nights ago Scully2 was awaken from a nightmare.

As she awoke, she swore she saw Mulder2 sitting there at the foot of her bed.

He smiled at her and whispered that things were going to be ok and that the baby was coming soon. Within a blink, his image was gone. Dana2 figured it was only a dream and went back to sleep. Now here she was in the birthing chair with Michael, Fox Mulder, Scully, and her Mom who assisted as nurse. The contractions were coming together harder and in shorter intervals. Her time was very close. She was already 75% dilated. She nibbled on ice chips and looked around the room that looked like a hospital room but was actually an extra bedroom in Mrs. Scully's house. The Gunmen had been able to get every type of machine necessary for a birth and for birthing emergencies.

In the 9 months that they awaited for this day to come, Dana Scully went back to the books to refresh her mind about labor and childbirth. Her Mom did the same. They also talked to various doctors and midwives to get extra advice and tips.

Outside the room in the living room, the Gunmen and A.D. Skinner paced the floor. The men mumbled only to each other about how much longer and what was going on. They had champagne and cigars ready to celebrate the birth of the most wanted baby this year. The men all stopped when they saw Fox Mulder walk towards them.

"Well?" all four men asked.

"Soon, she is almost all dilated. The contractions are getting very close and very hard. Nevertheless, everything looks good. Her blood pressure is good and steady and no signs of complications so far." Mulder said, and sat down on the chair exhausted. They had been at this for about 15 hours already.

In the birthing room, Dana2 gave Michael the signal that a contraction was coming again. He held her hand and helped her with her Lamaze breathing. This was a big one the monitor told Dr. Scully. She was getting close quickly. Mrs.

Scully wiped Dana2's forehead and put some ice chips in her mouth. Dana2 was now suffering some mild tremors, a normal sign of childbirth. Then in less than 10 minutes she felt another contraction kick in. This time she gave a small yell. It had caught her unawares and it hurt.

Dana Scully read the contraction level and knew the time was coming. They started preparing the machines for any kind of emergencies and she worked at having her Mom take Dana2's blood pressure to make sure things were ok.

Mulder who sat with the men in the living room was suddenly alerted to Scully's shout. He ran to the birthing room telling the men that seems the moment had arrived. When Mulder got there, he saw Dana2 more agitated than before. Michael also seemed more nervous and the machine that he was told measured the contractions was working overtime now. Michael helped coaching Dana2 to ride the contractions and not to fight them. Her fast, quick breaths enabled her to try to relax. Mulder now got beside her and started with massaging her lower back and soothing her during this time.

Scully got between Dana2's legs and measured the dilation. It was at 100 percent and with a bit more pressure, she could feel the baby's head there.

For the next hour, they gave Dana2 instructions to breathe and not push. She was quiet and her tremors shook her pregnant body but she was tough. Dana2 felt the baby's head pushing through her womb and trying to come out of her vagina. She did her Lamaze breathing and concentrated on the picture on the wall in front of her. The picture of flower was her focal point that helped her divert some of the pain. Her body was cold and she was sweating. She felt the baby's head trying to come out of her and she wanted to push so badly.

However, she needed to wait for Scully's permission. Then she heard Scully say, " here we go, the head is out Dana2! Now take a deep breath and start pushing honey!" Dana2 wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She took a deep breath and started pushing.

Mulder and Michael held her hands and cheered her on, "that it Dana2 , push, push, the baby is coming!" 

"Ok, that's it Dana2, push for me hard." Scully said and watched how the warm, baby's body was coming out of the woman's body. In what seemed a few minutes the baby's body suddenly swooshed out of Dana2's vagina. Scully felt her heart leap and she felt the tears sliding down her face. She saw her Mom who cried too. Mrs. Scully looked at the newborn and held him up so his mother could see him.

Dana2 saw her baby just born in Mrs. Scully's hands. She let a sob out and reached her hands out. The newborn babe was placed against her body. Michael and Mulder both cried and laughed at being witness to such an event. To see the first blood of a birth was their honor and never to be forgotten.

Scully cut the cord and took care of the afterbirth. She then watched Dana2 and the people cry as they saw the baby on the new mom's chest. Scully announced she needed to check and clean the baby. And with much sadness to Dana2 she took the baby away. That triggered the baby's automatic crying response.

The baby's cry stopped Skinner and the Gunmen in their tracks. The looked at each other and shouted for joy. They hugged and yelled knowing the baby was finally born. Mulder walked out to see the men jumping and dancing. Langley popped open a bottle of Moet and Byers started handing out cigars. Mulder took a glass and a cigar.

Scully came out to see the men celebrating and asked them if they wanted to see the new addition to the motley crew. They all put their cigars down and meekly followed Scully. Inside the room Dana2 was quickly, falling asleep on the bed and bundled up beside her was her newborn son named Adam. They all watched the baby's face, which was nearly hidden in the blanket its body was tightly wrapped in. However, they a small tuft of dark black hair peaking out.

Michael watched his lover's baby sleep an innocent's sleep. Mulder2 had not come to see his child be born. He had promised but he didn't show up. Mulder2 never broke his promises to him. He had been strong and courageous for Dana2 needed it but now his heart was breaking.

"Welcome Adam, your Daddy is going to be so glad to meet you." Michael said, whispering to the baby and praying to God.

****************

Blood Roses 5 coming soon


End file.
